The Captor
by bubblesdubeau
Summary: Aang has just finished earth bending, and traveling around trying to find a teacher for fire bending. On his way there, the trio reach a town that is about to get destroyed by a volcano, and Zuko, up to his regular behavior, follows Aang to the city, but


Captor or Captive?

Okay, so this is my first fanfic in a while, so bear with me. I might need a couple of chapters to get my thoughts in order, but it'll be a good one, I can sense it!! I've bumped their ages up a little, lets say to about: Aang: 16 and just adjust everyone else accordingly. So here's the summary: Aang has just finished earth bending, and traveling around trying to find a teacher for fire bending. On his way there, the trio (I haven't seen the episodes with Toph yet, so when I do get her character in my mind, I'll work her into the story.) reach a town that is about to get destroyed by a volcano, and Zuko, up to his regular behavior, follows Aang to the city, but discovers that only if he works together with Aang will they be able to save the city. But why should her care, right. But Aang proposes a deal Zuko cannot resist. THIS IS A SLASH!! NO FLAMES!! If you can't handle it, then don't read.

Chapter one: The Journey

"Seriously, guys. Walking sucks" Sokka complained

"Suck it up, you know that the fire nation will find us if we fly" Katara called back at her brother. They were lost in the forest, and staying hidden from the fire nation wasn't easy with Aang practicing his newly acquired earth bending skills. She was surprised at how good he got at it in such a short time. Not that it surprised her; she knew that he would take to it right away, just like water bending.

"Hey, Katara, watch this!!" Aang chanted as he pulled a chunk of earth out of the ground and bent the water out of it, putting it into a water container for later. Aang had felt so accomplished since he learnt to earth bend, but he found it weird that no-body shared his excitement.

At camp that night, Aang decided to ask why. Waiting until they were all settled in, Aang stared into the fire and asked:

"Katara, Sokka, have I done everything wrong? Ever since I've finished my earth bending training, you guys haven't really been acting the way you usually do…"

Katara looked up from the pants she was sewing and Sokka stopped polishing his boomerang.

"No, Aang, you didn't do anything wrong. We're sorry for acting strange... it's just that…" Katara trailed off

"Now that you've finished earth bending, you're going to have to fire bend." Sokka calmly said what his sister couldn't.

Aang sighed. Remembering what happened the last time he tried fire bending… No. he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Listen, you guys. I'm really sorry about what happened last time, and I know that it won't happen again." Aang said quietly, still gazing into the red flames of the campfire. Katara smiled.

"We know Aang, but we're still worried. Anyways, we need to get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Katara said as she cuddled into her sleeping bag. Aang and Sokka did as they were told and curled over, and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival in the earth bending city of Akori, Sokka's stomach growled.

"Common guys, I'm hungry… let's stop and get come food."

"Okay, but only quickly." Katara said, looking around the village. It was a quiet little village, but it was still intact, no site of the fire nation. After being satisfied with the village, the trio walked into a tiny restaurant, where they were seated by a middle aged woman.

"My Daughter Yumi will be with you shortly." She said as she bowed and disappeared behind a curtain. A few moments later, a skinny blonde girl, about 15, came out from behind the curtain, wearing a green earth tribe kimono, which complemented her stunning green eyes.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" she asked politely. Aang looked up from his menu (printed on hand made paper)

"Hey, I would like the…" He stopped as he looked at the waitress, his eyes going wide. "Uhh… erm…" He blushed, looking down and shrugging his shoulders. If he thought Katara was beautiful, this girl was ABSOLUTELY gorgeous.

"Umm, I'll have the….." Sokka went on loudly, ordering basically half the menu. Yumi went on asking for Katara's order, then back to Aang.

"So you never told me what you wanted." She smiled.

"Uhh… I'll just have some of his." Aang said, pointing to Sokka, his cheeks red (Although it was hard to tell, on account of his newly found attention of his feet).

"Wow, that was the best meal we've had in a while… no offence to your cooking Katara" Saka said, sitting back and untying his water tribe belt.

"None taken!" Katara sighed, full.

"Yeah, it was good, can we get going?" Aang said anxiously

Katara agreed, and pulled her brother out. Just outside the restaurant, Aang stopped.

"Oh no, I forgot my staff. I'll go back and get it. I'll meet you guys back at camp." He said, looking back at the little hut. Katara nodded, still dragging Sokka.

Aang anxiously stepped back into the hut, looking around. He smiled when he saw Yumi come out from the back.

"Oh, hey, I just… umm... forgot my staff…" He stuttered, rubbing the back of this head, smiling at her like a goof. She smiled tenderly at him.

"It's right over there." She pointed to his staff and turned around.

"Right..." "Hey, wait!" He suddenly blurted out.

She turned back towards him. "Yes?"

"I never got to introduce myself earlier. I'm Aang." He smiled at her, not feeling shy anymore.

Yumi smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Aang." She said as she bowed.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you weren't busy… We could meet after you're done work.."

"Sure."

"Really? Oh, wow.. umm.. what time should I come back?" Aang smiled brightly.

"In a couple of hours. See you then." She flashed a smile at him and went into the back. Aang grabbed his staff and walked back to camp, smiling the whole way.

Okay, so I know that chapter was totally boring, but it'll be better. I just need to get all the building done then we can get into the interesting stuff.


End file.
